


Fuel Pump Shenanigans

by EndangeredMind



Category: Crysis Series (Video Games)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Whilst running around the ruins of New York, Prophet II needs to refuel. What could go wrong?





	Fuel Pump Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

Prophet II grinned as he ran around the ruins of New York, looking for something to do. He was just bored, and there was nothing he hated more than being bored. He had been around lower Manhattan more times than he could care to remember and ow all he wanted to do was find something to do and relax! His grin quickly turned into a smirk as he spotted a commercial kinetic pump. He ran over to it and began inspecting it, wanting to see if it was full, and much to his delight, it was full to the brim!

“I’m running on fumes. That fighting really took it out of me. Oh well, no time like the present!” not wanting to waste any time, he quickly hooked himself up to the large fuel pump, and he sighed in relief as the fuel began to trickle in to his suit, allowing the energy levels in the suit to quickly reach maximum. As he was busy fuelling up, he didn’t notice a warning label on the pump warning that only a small amount of it was to be consumed due to the high levels of fattening contents in the suit fuel.

It didn’t take long for the fuel to take effect, with some creaking noises coming from the suit itself as the fuel began to cause him to swell. His belly gurgled and began to grow outwards, into a pot belly, with the nano suit protesting it. His waist and hips were the next to start swelling up, the suit groaning as it was stretched this way and that. He groaned in surprise as his ass began to swell up, pushing out the rear of the suit some, the suit moaning and straining loudly, not liking what the fuel was doing.

It was at this stage that Prophet II finally noticed that something was off. He felt really off balance, which was rather strange. He had never felt like this before! Without a second though, he glanced down, his eyes going wide as he noticed just how fat he was getting! His belly was still growing, alongside his waist and hips. A loud groan from behind him caused him to glance at his ass, which was now becoming a huge bubble butt. After getting over the initial shock of seeing his suit swelling up, he started to relax, enjoying the swelling.

The fattening continued as his ass, hips, waist and belly continued to grow, showing no signs of slowing down. He was getting so large that he had begun to have moobs forming on his chest. As the seconds ticked by, his moobs grew larger and larger, along with his head, which began to bloat outwards, giving him a double chin. He was loving the inflation as he continued to swell up, groaning as his ass forced the rear of the suit outwards, whilst his belly and hips stretched out the front and sides, pushing the suit closer to its limits.

The fuel pump was now at 50% capacity, with the nano suit continuing to swell up, as it continued to take in more and more fuel. The helmet continued to swell up, with another layer of fat appearing as the helmet gained another chin, whilst the bubble butt on the suit continued to balloon outwards. Prophet’s belly gurgled, before he let out a loud belch and a loud brassy fart. He smirked as he continued to let out nasty belches, the suit bouncing and jiggling as he did so. He groaned and listened as the suit continued to swell up.

However, the bloating didn’t stop there as the suit continued to grow. Inspired by this, Prophet II decided to see just how large he could get, and another chin began to form on the helmet, causing the nano suit to gain quadruple chins! Another burp rumbled out of his helmet as he continued to swell up, with some of the flab sticking out a newly formed gap in the suit. He was getting so large now that his suit was starting to come apart in some places. All he could do was hope that it didn’t split open anywhere else.

The pump was now at 25%, with more of the fuel being packed on the suit, with the mech’s ass still blowing outwards as the fuel percentage continued to drop. By this stage, it had only a few blasts of fuel left in it, and it began to force them out, without any regard for the suit, which continued to blimp outwards as the fuel was crammed into it. Anyone walking by would wonder how Prophet II was still mobile, but thanks to the suit’s sturdy design, he would still be able to get around correctly, despite being massively inflated.

With a loud creak from the fuel pump, the last bit of fuel was forced into the suit, the suit creaking and bouncing. A loud belch and a long and low sounding fart escaped from the overstuffed suit as the last pump of fuel had been a lot richer than the rest of the fuel. “Wow, that was really filling!” He grinned as he let out another burp, before his belly gurgled angrily, far too full. He groaned and grunted, before a loud and brassy fart erupted from his rear end. He shuddered as the suit wobbled and bounced around.

He groaned and let out a yawn. All that inflating business had really worn him out. It was time for him to head home. He grunted and took a step, a fart exiting his bulging rear as he did so, causing him to chuckle. He took another step and a noisy fart blasted out of his rear, causing him to smirk as he felt the suit wobble yet again from the force of the gas exiting him. He smirked and began walking home, farting after every step. It was going to be a fun walk back to his home base.


End file.
